Goldfield Hotel: Redemption (episode)
Goldfield Hotel: Redemption is the sixteenth episode of Season 7 of . Zak, Nick and Aaron return to , to re-investigate the Goldfield Hotel. The guys document extreme poltergeist activity, which they present to local experts for corroboration. Walkthrough The Fire and Flood devastated the town before the Haunting as well as the undocumented murders and crimes over the years. The Ghost Adventures use Virginia to communicate with Elizabeth, who was impregnated by George and then left to die after being chained to a radiator, where 'Nick' comes out of the Word Database. She then uses 'possibly' in reference to the spirit which attacked Nick and then 'tree' and 'foliage' to their present. She then asks for 'enough' for them to leave or perhaps that they have brought enough stuff for her. Virginia then promises to bring her 'flowers' before she is told of a 'foe' perhaps coming for her at 'night' along with footsteps in broad daylight. This is not debunkable. Virginia says there is three spirits following them such as Elizabeth, the negative entity, and the walking person with the whole crew feeling an extremely powerful feeling of sadness till the tree starts to move on its own. She tells them 'loving words' as she is happy that Virginia is nice to her before warning them that she will move the tree again. Evidence Preliminary Investigations Recap * in 2004, a lone brick on the ground breaks every law of gravity by violently flying into the air all on its own and being hurled into an opposite wall with high velocity, and then a large board resting on a wall to the left is pushed over to the right by an invisible force to fall onto the ground flat. This is received to the horror of the Ghost Adventures who run quickly away out of pure fear. * In their 2007 Ghost Hunt Event, Many people witnessed rocks being picked up and thrown at an elderly man by unseen forces. * EVPs: "thank you, but we've done it" was in response to showing their presence with the Brick, "you're f***ing in my house?" * in 2011, A rock is thrown up a stairwell towards Nick's back. *Word database: "Nick", "Pine", "Tree", "Foliage", "Foe", "Foliage". "Loving", Words" *Unexplained Sound: Footsteps Investigations * Unexplained Sounds: Footsteps, unexplained man yelling, unexpained woman cry. unknown noises, unexplained noises, unexplained metallic bang * EVPs: Unexplained Talking, "let me have it", "I threw the brick... had to.... don't worry... I loveeee_" "Give him the gun" * Visual Sighting: on 2nd floor, Zak spots a shadow figure in the one of the rooms. * Physical Harm: on 2nd floor, a rock is thrown on Zak's foot. * Possession: Zak feels a state of aggression and bad energy towards Nick and Aaron. * Spirit Box: "Listen", "Someone" Notes *This episode marks the Ghost Adventures Crew investigating this and the only location ever, four times. The other location is Bobby Mackey's Music World with 3 investigations. References Episodes * *Goldfield Hotel (live event) * Category:Ghost Adventures Season 7 Category:Intense Lockdowns Category:Ghost Adventures Volume 8